1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cap member and a fluid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of known fluid ejecting apparatuses which eject fluid, there is an ink jet printing apparatus. The ink jet printing apparatus is an apparatus that prints characters or images on a printing medium, and is adapted to eject ink from nozzles provided on a printhead (ejecting head) onto the printing medium. The ink jet printing apparatus includes a maintenance mechanism that maintains ejecting characteristics of the nozzles. The maintenance mechanism includes a component such as a cap member that prevents the interior of nozzles from being dried. The cap member includes a frame portion that surrounds a nozzle area of the printhead, and includes an absorbing member that absorbs ink provided on the entire surface of the frame portion.
However, in the configuration in which the absorbing member is arranged over the entire surface in the frame portion, there is a probability that ink remaining in the nozzles runs through the absorbing member and is attached to the frame portion when the cap member covers the nozzle area. When the nozzle area is covered by the cap member having the ink attached to the frame portion, the ink on the frame portion is attached to the nozzle area.